One More Chance
by Vonn River
Summary: Jamie Bennett is 17 now and he wants to forget his feelings for Jack Frost. Those "unwanted feelings" can only be removed if he gets a girl friend. Will Jamie finally rid of his feelings or will he still be reminded of the sweet memories he shared with Jack.


Hello ROTG and Jamie/Jack fans This is my first attempt in making a movie fanfic. And my second fanfic. Hopefully you'll like it. I wrote this as soon as I finished watching ROTG. Guys please leave a review

* * *

Jamie Bennette is all grown up now. 17 to be exact, his brown and messy hair covering a portion of his slightly tanned skin. His height, of course, got taller, maybe a 5'8 or 5'9. His body was slightly slender but still has a good build. Everything and every detail of Jamie had changed, even his voice deepened. But one thing didn't, he still kept that one thing with him since he was a child,

His feelings for Jack Frost.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that loving someone whom is non-existent in people's minds is bizarre. The last time he saw Jack Frost was when he was 5 or something. Everything was all a blur except the memory of that one-armed hug and Jack's words saying "Never stop believing". Or at least it was close to that. And Jamie did, he still believed from the very moment he's living right now.

However, Jack's hasn't shown himself for how many years now and Jamie wants to forget all about him. He wanted to forget how the development of those feelings began. But he knew there was something beyond his unusual feelings. He knew something happened that day that made him love the white-haired guy.

* * *

At present.

It was almost winter season at Burgess. The streets were filled with children playing and prancing around. Everyone was wearing scarves and seemed to have happy spirits except maybe Jamie Bennette. Jamie decided to leave every fragment of his memory involving Jack, behind. It was difficult but he had to. He has been missing out on this one girl he was crushing on since 6th grade. And also Jamie realized that pursuing love is the only way to forget about Jack. "There is a limit to everything" he thought. And that involves his belief in Jack and everything that has happened.

There was this girl in his Spanish class named Lindy. Not the average chick that boys swoon over. Simple yet possesses this "Queen Bee" aura making Jamie awestruck every time Lindy appears.

Lindy has pretty facial features, her eyes sparkling in blue color, her face as white as her perfect teeth and her big, nerdy, but adorable glasses. And her hair was what made Jamie like her the most.

It was white…

Rings a bell does it?

Her white flowing and slightly wavy hair is what attracted Jamie the most. With this he decided to ask her out but in a decent and non-bombastic sort of way.

Jamie just finished Biology class and had to rush to Spanish class to "work out" on his plan.

He opened Lindy's desk and attached a blue post-it note with the poorly written words "Please go out with me –Jamie". Jamie is horrible at these mushy things simply because he hasn't had a girl friend since forever.

After exactly closing Lindy's desk, the bell rang which means Spanish class will begin.

Jamie had noticed Lindy coming in. Thinking what the output of that post-it note can do to his life and reputation, he sank under his desk flushing with embarrassment.

The teacher finally entered the room and greeted with an "Ola senioritos and senioritas" stressing the "r" quite exaggeratingly. The students sighed before responding with an "Ola Senorita" manifesting the reluctance in their voices. Even Jamie has to put up with this every day.

The teacher started discussing but Jamie wasn't attentive and was frequently looking at Lindy to see if she had seen the note but to no luck. Normally, Jamie would be a good student and listen to his Spanish teacher, it was his favorite subject after all and Jamie was told by his parents that he has Spanish blood in him; all the more reason for him to take interest in the subject.

After 20 minutes of constant staring at Lindy, wondering if she will ever open her desk, Jamie heard the teacher say "Alright senors and senoritas open your libros to page veinticuatro" (Libro means books and veinticuatro is twenty-four). This alarmed Jamie, of course Lindy MUST have her book inside her desk.

The second Lindy started to open her desk, Jamie's heart pounded hard. He started to turn crimson red and looked away from the girl's direction.

Jamie didn't look away from his teacher until the end of Spanish class and focused hard on the lesson instead (even though he couldn't). The bell rang and just before the teacher can say "Adios!" Jamie came running out from the door and into the men's room.

He washed his face and his skin color began to return. As he observed his reflection on the mirror, he noticed that he was wearing the very same sweater that Jack Frost was wearing that night he came in the former's room.

"Wait! That night" he thought.

Staring at the very sweater he's wearing he saw a glimpse of Jack's reflection…

It was smiling back at Jamie…

Jamie shook his head hard to eliminate the illusion he himself is creating.

He just doesn't want to remember Jack anymore period.

And as punishment, he slapped himself and left the men's room.

Jamie, walking toward the halls was greeted by Pippa with a high-five.

"Hey how's it going?" Pippa asked.

"Nothing much" Jamie answered with a bored sigh.

Jamie at that moment, thought about how Pippa and his other childhood friends met Jack Frost and the other guardians.

"Dude!" Pippa shouted at the zoned-out Jamie.

"Uh Pippa, I know we're like 17 and all but do yo—

"Wait Jamie, don't tell me you got someone pregnant?" Pippa jokingly said.

"No!" He hissed. "But do you still believe in Jack Frost and all those other—

"Dude" Once again he was cut. "I believe in karma, I'll give you that, but c'mon Jack Frost?"

Pippa sounded as if she was talking to a clueless child.

"Grow up Jamie! There's more to life than just myths. Get a girlfriend already!"

Pippa was right Jamie thought. This delusion has to stop NOW.

"Speaking of girlfriend, here comes that white-haired chick! Ha good luck Jamie, I hope you don't pee your pants like you did on the 5th grade!" Just like that, Pippa zoomed off leaving the sight of an approaching Lindy.

Jamie didn't have a choice but to stay still since she was only a meter away.

"Hi there amigo!" Lindy greeted with a cheerful smile.

"A-amigo? O-oh yeah that's French .. I mean Spanish for f-friend right?" Jamie stammered

"Calm down Jamie you're turning red" She chuckled

Jamie inhaled and stood still "You were saying?"

"So yeah, I saw your little note and I would love to go on a friendly date with you" She said again cheerily.

Jamie didn't speak at all; he had no response except "Okay."

"So, does tomorrow night sound okay?"

Once again Jamie responded with a monotonous "Okay".

"Okay then, see you" Lindy smiled but was slightly offended by Jamie's reaction.

Jamie certainly can't believe what just had happened but he was the reserved type of guy so he didn't jump out of excitement or joy but he was surely looking forward to dating Lindy.

Even if a fraction of his heart still belonged to Jack, he was willing to forget all that for Lindy.

In hopes of having a great time tomorrow night, Jamie made the necessary preparations.

"Hey mom!" As Jamie unlocked the door he saw his mom watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S while Sophie was on the mat playing with her toy unicorn.

"Home so early Jamie? So what is it?" Jamie's mom still focused on watching TV.

As nervous as he is since it was his first time telling his mother about having a date, he stammered again.

"Do y-you um suppose.. I mean I'm all grown up and all but do you think it's uh um okay for me… I mean is it okay for you too… for me …to uh have a d-date?"

His mother finally looked at him but didn't speak for a moment. She was obviously shocked as to how she covered her mouth.

Jamie regretted his confession of having a date, he knew his mom would decline.

But to Jamie's surprise

"Jamie, I'm so proud of you…" Her eyes are almost watering "Our once adorable little muffin who plays with stuffed bunnies and believes in Jack Frost has now become a man; of course it's okay with me"

There goes that name again… Jack Frost.

Jamie was supposed to hug his mom for her approval but Jamie decided to go up instead saying only a thank you.

Upon hearing that name AGAIN Jamie got depressed and back dived onto his bed.

He sighed and decided to do something. He grabbed his snow globe from his treasure box where he stores all of his old stuff from when he was a child.

He shook the globe violently and talked to it like it was alive or something.

"Jack I want to- No! I WILL forget about you! I have a beautiful date named Lindy tomorrow night and that is the moment YOU will stop invading my head and my heart" Jamie paused for a moment to see if anyone heard him… "You got that?"

Just like that the snow from the globe stopped falling .

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning. As excited as he is, he cooked breakfast for his mom and Sophie. The sound and scent of sizzling bacon and eggs woke up his little sister.

"Jamie? Wha a you cookin?" Sophie curiously asked

"I'm cooking breakfast for us Soph, wake mom up so we could have breakfast together"

"Owwkaay Jamie!" She said skipping to her mom's room.

As the family ate together, Jamie's mom asked about his date tonight.

"So Jamie… Where's it gonna be?"

Jamie was caught off guard since he hasn't decided the venue for their date.

"Uh actually mom I don't know yet, any suggestions?" he embarrassingly asked

"Well Jamie, it's sweeter for a gentleman to date a lady inside his house" Jamie was about to burst out laughing but he didn't want to offend his mom.

"Uh mom, don't you think going outside is more romantic?" Jamie sarcastically said

His mom thought for a second

"Why yes! Yes it is Jamie, I guess it's more romantic."

"So what restaurant do you think girls like?"

"Oh heavens no Jamie! Your date's going to be at the backyard, and I'm cooking lasagna for you guys"

"But MOM!" Jamie was like kid about to cry

"No buts Jamie you're having your first date at our backyard and that's final, I'll go get some groceries while you clean everything" As soon as she said the last word, the sound of a slamming door came next.

Jamie had no choice but to agree with his mother's "forced" plan.

* * *

So I had to stop here. I ran out of ideas but I'll be having 'em soon ) Please review. I'm still a rookie. And I also need some suggestions for improvements :) Gracias Amigos!


End file.
